


What am I doing these days? / I do what I want.

by Nohoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Oh Sehun, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: If Baekhyun wants to spend his day off with Sehun, he really has no choice but to do what Sehun wants to do.





	What am I doing these days? / I do what I want.

"Yah, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun stormed into the dorms and slammed the door shut behind him. In the open spaced living room Kyungsoo flipped around on the couch and silently stared Baekhyun down. He was clearly not amused by his bandmate's antics on their single rest day this whole month.

Fearing his dongsaeng's (most definitely violent) revenge, Baekhyun refrained from shouting any further and instead headed towards their maknae's room. Oh Sehun had some proper explaining to do!

 

Baekhyun had used their free night to visit his family back in Bucheon and to get a rare taste of his mother’s cooking. In the morning Sehun had been supposed to meet him at Jung-dong Station so they could go on a drive together and fill up their vitamin D levels without any supplements while enjoying the last rays of sun.

While Baekhyun had arrived right on time at their meeting point and waited in his car to not raise too much attention, Sehun simply hadn’t shown up. What is more, he hadn’t answered even one of Baekhyun’s calls… and there had been a lot of calls. That is, until Sehun’s phone had actually been turned off – the audacity! After waiting for nearly an hour, Baekhyun had given up and returned to their dorm straight away with plans to make Sehun pay for his impudence.

 

Without knocking on Sehun’s door – after his behaviour this morning he had no right to complain – Baekhyun strutted into the room ready to give him a proper beating. His movement was momentarily halted by confusion since the small area appeared to be empty at a glance. He had expected to find Sehun either in front of his computer lost in virtual worlds and not keeping track of time or still in bed catching up on some much needed sleep.

And at a second glance there did seem to be a human lying in bed buried underneath a small mountain of blankets. Without any further hesitation, Baekhyun jumped straight on top of the mountain and by the unsettled reaction of the person trapped beneath him, he must have kneed Sehun right in the stomach. Ha, that’s what he deserved!

Sehun’s troubled mumbling – “Hyung~~” – was drowned out by Baekhyun’s exclamation.

“Oh Sehun, how dare you stand me up? On our single day off you make me waste one hour stupidly sitting around and waiting for you and don’t even have the decency to answer my calls. Just what do you think you are doing?”

Baekhyun was at least patient enough to wait for an answer (before starting to beat Sehun up) and let Sehun squirm far enough out of the blankets to actually look him in the eyes. He had to make an effort to not just let his anger go at the sight of an adorable looking Sehun. His red hair was a right mess standing up in any and all directions. On the right side of his face his impeccable skin was marred by the imprint of what must have been the blankets’ folds. In the corner of his small nonetheless plush lips some drool had cooled of and left its trace. Lastly, his deep chocolate brown eyes were dozily blinking up at his hyung.

Baekhyun could have eaten him up then and there. But he was on a mission. A mission named revenge.

 

When Sehun started talking, his drowsiness was still apparent in his slurred speech and the frequently made pauses in which he was catching up on his thoughts.

“Baekhyun hyung… Why are you so loud? And where were you anyway? Baek~, I wanted to cuddle, but you weren’t there so I stole your blanket. I’m not giving it back!”

Sehun smiled proudly at him and reinforced his statement by hugging all the blankets – who knew where he’d gotten the others from – close to his chest.

Baekhyun struggled not to coo at the sleepy boy. He still couldn’t resist pinching his cheeks. Obviously for revenge. A pinched cheek could hurt a lot.

“We were supposed to meet”, Baekhyun took a look at his watch, “three hours ago and go for a drive. You stood me up.”

“Ehhh, why would we even do that? We can just stay in bed all day now that you are here.” Sehun clearly hadn’t gotten the point yet.

“Because we planned to get some fresh air and stuff before we are stuck again in the studio and promotions start. You like going on drives, Sehunnie!”

“I used to like going on drives.” Sehun pouted. “But it’s too cold outside. So, going on a drive isn’t fun anymore.”

 

Baekhyun sighed heavily. Honestly, he should have known. Sehun loathed the cooler temperatures. And he started freezing from the slightest breeze. Baekhyun was convinced that Sehun’s skinniness was at fault. No wonder he couldn’t retain any body heat. Well, Baekhyun liked embracing Sehun’s slender waist but a little more body fat wouldn’t hurt at all. Or if Sehun would at least stop refusing to dress according to the weather conditions. Instead he only paid attention to appearance and not to comfort or practicality.

“Well, you could have said so when we made our plans instead of standing me up. That wasn’t nice. And we could have made other plans. Don’t you want to do something enjoyable on our day off? We could play some computer games at least?”

Baekhyun had basically already given up on paying Sehun back by roughing him up (at most, he might still consider a tickling attack). While he tried to maintain a stern face, he made himself comfortable on top of Sehun and his blanket mountain. He stretched his legs out and rested his arms on Sehun’s sternum, settling his chin on top of them.

“But, hyung, I don’t like playing computer games anymore. Don’t we play enough already when we have to broadcast?”

Now, Baekhyun was seriously confused. “Since when do you not like playing computer games anymore. Then, what do you want to do? What are you even doing these days, Sehun?”

While Baekhyun certainly appreciated the rosy blush that appeared high on Sehun’s cheeks, he didn’t really understand what had suddenly caused it. Sehun broke their eye contact and shifted his glance away.

“I just don’t like to lose.”

Baekhyun snorted. That was such a typical Sehun reason. Still, it didn’t make any sense. Sehun had gotten fairly good at their usual computer games and more often than not – at least when they played as a team, not against each other – he won and did not lose at all. Even during their PUBG broadcasts at the end of a long day full of practice and basically half asleep, they had finally managed to win.

 

“Alright. No drive. No computer games. Than what do you want to do?” Baekhyun was out of depth. His voice might have mirrored that by taking a slightly harsher tone than necessary. “Shall I just leave you alone, so you can rest?”

He immediately regretted his question when he saw an unexpected expression of hurt flit across Sehun’s face.

“I do what I want to do”, Sehun answered sullenly. “So you can do the same.”

Baekhyun shifted his weight onto his elbows on either side of Sehun’s shoulders and leaned forward trying to meet Sehun’s eyes again.

“Sehunnie”, he whispered. “What I want to do is to spend time with you. And I honestly don’t care if I spend that time on a drive, in front of a computer or in bed as long as it’s with you. But if that is something you don’t want, then that is also okay.”

Saying it like that, Baekhyun realized that – yes, he didn’t care where and how they spend time together – really spending time together in bed did sound like the best idea by far. He should have thought of that!

He was surprised when he found Sehun gazing back at him and suddenly realized just how close they were to each other. By now Sehun’s blush had conquered his whole face and he nervously licked his lips. Baekhyun really wanted to lick them as well.

“Lately what I am doing and what I like doing is being with you, Baekhyun. And I like it even better when I am not just with you but close to you. So, if I have one day to rest out of sight of any cameras and prying fans, then I want to spend it as close to you as possible.”

 

And with that Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself anymore. He slowly closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips against Sehun’s. They were just as soft and welcoming as he had expected, and he couldn’t help but stare as Sehun’s eyes fluttered shut. Entranced by the beauty beneath him, he deepened their kiss and tangled one of his hands in soft hair. Sehun gasped at a gentle tug of his hair and Baekhyun took the chance to let his tongue greedily explore further.

Sehun grabbled at his shoulders desperately trying to find purchase and drew him in as close as possible. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was his own or Sehun’s flattering heartbeat that he felt. To calm the other down he tenderly caressed his soft check with his free hand.

Baekhyun felt like he was floating on cloud nine, overcome by his intense feelings. Their kiss felt fresh like it might as well have been their first and at the same time so familiar that it felt like coming home. When Baekhyun decided the floaty feeling might not be entirely caused by Sehun but by an increasing lack of oxygen, he pressed their lips together one last time before separating.

Sehun whined softly and surged up finding Baekhyun’s lips once more not wanting to stop the kiss. Baekhyun smiled into the caress and reciprocated for a short moment before he let his full weight flop on to of Sehun and nuzzled into his neck. Sehun giggled as he started to alternate between pressing soft kisses into his skin and giving small licks.

 

“Hyung, you are heavy. And I’m hot.” Sehun could rarely indulge in intimate silence for too long.

“Well, that’s what you get for stealing blankets. And Hunnie, you are always hot!”

Before Sehun could bubble over with laughter at Baekhyun’s usual cheesiness, a loud groan interrupted them.

“The idiotic boyfriends are being gross again, Junmyeon. You two, we agreed on no PDA!”, Jongdae complained loudly.

“You are an idiot, how is this PDA if we are in Sehun’s room?”, Baekhyun countered.

Jongdae had been joined by an awkwardly onlooking Junmyeon. “It is if you keep the door wide-open, obviously!”

Whoops, Baekhyun couldn’t remember doing that.

Sehun who hated the members’ commentary on their relationship more than anything else covered his face to hide his embarrassment and demanded: “Hyung, just close the door!”

Fortunately, Junmyeon did just that, though not before Jongdae screeched an obnoxious “Have fun~~!”.

 

While Sehun quietly grumbled an insult at the closed door, Baekhyun took advantage of the interruption. He quickly rolled to the side and wiggled under all the blankets. When Sehun raised his brows and (most likely) wanted to criticize Baekhyun’s invasion, he was stopped with a short kiss.

“You said you wanted to be as close as possible.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and opened his arms invitingly.

Once more, Sehun blushed thoroughly and whined “Baekhyun hyung~”.

At the same time, he dove right in and snuggled into Baekhyun’s embrace. He rested his head on Baekhyun’s chest revelling in the familiar and calming scent. Baekhyun smoothened his hair and pressed a kiss to his head.

“So, you don’t know what you are doing these days because you don’t care and don’t pay attention as long as I’m with you?”

Sehun just hummed approvingly and pressed closer, wrapping both arms around Baekhyun. They were wrapped up in a bubble of warmth, comfort and love enjoying their time with just the two of them. Both not wanting and being able to stop touching, they continued to exchange small caresses and an occasional sleepy kiss. Really, Baekhyun didn’t mind being stood up by Sehun any day if that was how they ended up.

 

“And also, what I really want is to just stay in bed throughout the whole winter… Stay with me, Baekhyun hyung?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabbel inspired by the latest PUBG broadcast. Since I miss some Sehun-centric content lately, I decided to give it a try and write something myself! Happy about any feedback (especially how to improve my tags), tell me what you didn't like or did like and feel free to hit me up if you have any ideas what I could write next :)


End file.
